Silent
Short Information CN Forum Nick: Silent Nation Ruler Nick: Silent Nation Name: RSFSR Joined the game on: April 26, 2006 Political Ideology: Authoritarian State Meritocrat, Traditionalist, Nationalist, Stalinist, Ustryalovist, Machiavellist, Autist Arriving to the Cyberverse After registering at CN, Silent searched for a leftist alliance to join, that would match his real life political views. At the moment the only leftist alliance in existence was the International Coalition of Socialist Nations. After applying, Silent looked around the forums to discover that ICSN was on the brink of destruction. Quickly withdrawing his application he gathered a few of his friends and proposed creating an alliance of their own. Creation of the S-R-I After gathering his friends to create their new alliance, Silent alone built the future alliance Forum, created its Coat of Arms and all flags (the alliance had several flags: one of the alliance itself, one for the United Military and one flag per each UM Battalion), and himself wrote the alliance Memorandum. His friends approved his work and together they voted for a name of their new alliance. On the 29th of April the Memorandum was signed by all founding members and so the Socialistic Revolution Initiative was born. Silent suggested that all founding members create a short RP story of how they came to be founders of the S-R-I. The following is Silents RP story. Born in a middle class family, Silent lived the first years of his life in peace, until finishing school where he was noted for his knowledge of history and economics. Afterwards he joined the army and served for two years and participated in one war. He returned to his homeland which was in a state of great depression, economical crisis hit the nation and it was almost impossible to make a living. That was when Silent entered a local communist organization. He studied hard and soon was recognized by top communist ideologists and even invited to the next summit of the '''Third International'. There he met several people who were particularly close to him in Ideological beliefs: Krasnyi Finni, R and RBel. He spoke with them of an Idea that he had, to create a coalition of communist/socialist countries. All were impressed and inspired by this idea. After the end of the International, all of them returned to their homelands. When Silent returned, he witnessed that his entire nation was on a verge of a Revolutionary War between the government and their supporters, which included many rich businessmen and company owners, against the people and primary workers. Silent entered a resistance movement and when the war broke out he fought against the government. The war lasted for merely 2 month, before the great storm of the Government building, in the course of which Silent and his group took part. After the building was seized, the members of the government were forced to sign a resignation under gunpoint. The war came to an end as within days the rest of the government supporters were defeated and arrested. A temporary government was set up, where Silent was presented with the position of Head of Armed Forces due to his achievements during the Revolutionary War. However the new government proved to be unable to make fast decisions which made the people uncomfortable. Silent began to act without the orders or approval of the temporary government, and used the nations army to help rebuild the country. Silents popularity amongst the people grew until a petition was signed by the people, stating, that they wish the temporary government to resign and entrust all power to Silent. The temporary government refused this, but after Silent received the news of the petition he commanded his forces to arrest the temporary government. Soon afterwards he became the new Leader of his nation and proclaimed that he will rebuild his country and return it to it’s former glory, and stated that the RSFSR was reborn! The people supported Silent and soon the country began to rebuild after the war. Then Silent received news, that his old friends from the Third International, also came to power each in their own country. Silent quickly sent out letters to them, proposing for them to meet in RSFSR. The Leaders gathered and Silent reminded all about their idea of creating a coalition. And so they began to build their new alliance which was later named the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. On the 29 April The S-R-I was founded after the 4 founding Leaders signed the S-R-I Memorandum. Silent was shortly chosen to be the S-R-I Chairman. And now Silent and his friends strive to help socialist nations across the globe, and to strengthen the Ideals of Marxism-Leninism.'' S-R-I History During its history, S-R-I always was a rather small alliance, but nevertheless Silent tried to keep it as active in CN Politics as possible. Surprisingly, despite being small, Socialistic Revolution Initiative was never actually defeated in any war, even though it took part in several: The First Great War - During this war Silent produced loads of anti-NPO posters and even a special demoralizing video for NPO members. The posters grew to be very popular amongst the CoaLUEtion and Neutral nations. The Maroon War - During this war Silent produced a very small amount of anti-NoR posters, as the conflict was resolved rather fast, but this helped bring S-R-I and ICP closer together, after terminating all political relations in the Cold War they had prior to this conflict. Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS - No Wiki page was dedicated to this conflict, though there is little information about it in the Confederacy of Independent States page. Also the following topics related to the conflict still exist: S-R-I Statement about the start of the Conflict S-R-I Terms for Peace CIS and S-R-I Declaration of Peace Also S-R-I got involved in a long political war, unofficially named S-R-I vs ICP Cold War. S-R-I and ICP Cold War The origin of this conflict starts with a set of reforms that were initiated in the S-R-I. The alliance still didn't grow any larger and Silent proposed that he remains Permanent Chairman until the alliance grows strong enough and big enough to hold proper elections. Also there were a few other reforms done, all of which can be read in the S-R-I Reforms Statement. However these reforms were not welcomed by the International Communist Party. However this was not a first time that S-R-I and ICP had arguments, in fact in the early days of the S-R-I, when the first attempts to Unify the Left in the Cyberverse was made, S-R-I completely terminated all political relations with the ICP, since they did not want to enter an organization for the unity of the left (during the time Matthijs was Chairman of ICP), created by Silent (organization name: "United Red Front"). Relations were reestablished later on. But with the new S-R-I reforms, several ICP members viewed S-R-I as a Stalinist state and Silent was called a "Stalinist Dictator" (used as an offensive remark). Later on the new ICSN merged into ICP in an attempt to Unify the Left again. ICP proposed S-R-I to merge into ICP as well, but their offer was turned down and as a result S-R-I was viewed as a separatist alliance, that doesn't want the Unity of the Left which even more escalated the growing diplomatic conflict between the two alliances. Some ICP members relentlessly tried to provoke an open war against the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. Thus Kommando once approached the Popular Front organization with a proposal for war. Another ICP member fstick, now known as Presidentnorris opened several polls within ICP, proposing either a war against the Socialistic Revolution Initiative or to demands Silent to step down as the S-R-I Chairman. All the polls failed. This resulted in a long and hard political conflict between the two alliances. S-R-I was several times accused of spying, but Silent was able to prove otherwise each time such an accusation was made. S-R-I demanded that fstick be expelled from the ICP, if any political relations were to be reestablished, however ICP refused. The conflict kept going, until one day Silents nation was hit by a mercenary nation, who by coincidence happened to be Silents friend - Comrade Michael. Silent hired the merc Michael afterwards and told him to tell who his previous employer was and then proposed him to join S-R-I. Comrade Michael accepted both proposals and revealed that fstick of the ICP hired him to send RSFSR into Anarchy. After also providing proof of this, Silent presented the evidence to ICP. For a few days ICP refused to react, until fstick left ICP himself confessing that he did hire the merc, and blamed ICP for being inactive towards "Silents dictatorship" and "oppression". After that the conflict began to cool down, and ICP offered help in the Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS, and completely dissolved before the start of the Maroon War. The Comintern After the S-R-I and ICP Cold War ended, the two alliances began to work more closely again. Unity of the Left was the primary goal yet again, and ICP launched a second in CN history attempt do it with the project named "The Second Internationale". The First Internationale was actually a meeting of Leftist alliances to help the only CN Leftist alliances of the time (ICP, ICSN, LSF and S-R-I) to sort out any quarrels they had between each other (during the time S-R-I and ICPs first termination of diplomatic relations was still active and this was one of the topics of the First Internationale). The Second Internationale was under construction and was developing rather rapidly, until it suddenly stopped and died. Realizing that the Unity of the Left was being delayed again, Silent took the matter in his own hands and began working on his own organization for this purpose. Time was against Silent, as he desperately wanted to finish working before the 7th of November - an important leftist date - 89 Years since the Great October Revolution. Silent managed to speak with leaders of the majority of existing Leftist alliances of the time to work out how this organization would work. Most important was to consult on the matter with LSF, as its unique structure and firm political believes were the hardest to appeal to, but with help from an LSF member - Messiah, many important issues were included and corrected in the plans of the future organization. Also Z'ha'dum of the NPO was called for help with forming all the ideas for the future organization and forming them into a Charter. At the same time Silent created the forum of the organization and prepared it for future members. Finally with all the preparations ready, on the 7th of November, The Comintern was formed. The Official Statement was met with a high approval from the majority of people from many different alliances, including non-leftist ones. The Comintern was the first CN Power Block of its kind, existing way before The Initiative or The League. However the Comintern did not last long, as with time it was considered inactive and useless by several leftists and as a result Silent deleted the Comintern Forum. Around the same period the Socialistic Revolution Initiative was disbanded since several key-members left the alliance. Disbanding S-R-I, The Brotherhood After growing disappointed with the CN Left, Silent decided to start a new alliance, of a different kind. He started off with a RP of an Assassination Attempt on his life, which was his plan to build up the plot for his future alliance. Once finished with his RP, Silent made an International Statement which consisted of two main events: the Disbanding of the S-R-I and the creation of The Brotherhood - a new alliance heavily based on the Brotherhood Of NOD from the famous C&C game series. However the Brotherhood didn't grow at all and Silent decided to put his idea "on hold" until he would find a way to get it up and running at full power. However, since then Silent formed a new successful leftist alliance, and the Brotherhoods reappearance in CN is unlikely. Absence, joining SWF, Freelance, RGA For two-three month after freezing his Brotherhood alliance, Silent completely abandoned CN politics, and only maintained his nation. However he was invited to join The Socialist Workers Front. Accepting the invitation, though with some doubt, Silent joined the alliance and even ran for the position of Intelligence Director against SciHobo, loosing by 10 or so votes. Feeling rather uncomfortable inside SWF, Silent left a few weeks after joining, saying that the liberal atmosphere of the alliance and the idea of being surrounded by trotskysts didn't appeal to him. As he left SWF, he started his own Freelance Business, advertising his experience as a political figure and as an artist. However business was not going at all, so Silent abandoned that idea as well. After that Silent joined the Rather Good Alliance. In the last NoR against LSF war, Silent for the second time in his CN life, ranted on the NoR leader - Kaiser Martens, for, as Silent believes, acting and making Nazi-like war-statements (first time during the Maroon War). Silent stayed away from the Third Great War, and even though supported the NPO/Initiative Opposition, had little time to think about it, because when SWF has joined the war, Silent foresaw its inevitable destruction and set out to create a new Leftist alliance - The Socialistic Empire. Creation of the Socialistic Empire Seeing that SWF would never survive the Third Great War (Epic War), Silent posted a topic in the SWF forums, saying that he is ready to create a whole new leftist alliance, which would become the True Bastion of the CN Left, but to ensure that bright future, the alliance would have to be Autocratic and Silent, would be its permanent Leader. Some SWF members saw that proposal as ridiculous, some as outrageous, some were intrigued and some wholeheartedly approved. And so in the next few days Silent alone, just as he did with his first leftist alliance S-R-I, created a forum for his new alliance, wrote the Memorandum, made all its symbols and flags and multiple propaganda posters. And so, on the 3nd of April 2007, the Socialistic Empire came to existence in the Cyberverse. This new Silents alliance began to develop far better than the S-R-I, and many of Silents old S-R-I comrades came to join him in his new alliance. Now the Socialistic Empire continues to grow and develop, promoting leftist pluralism and following its policy of "Aggressive Defense" hoping to achieve its goal - to become the True Bastion of CN Left. Time as Supreme Commissar of -SE- Silents reign as SupCom of the Socialistic Empire was stable and undisputed for some time. After some time, one member of the Socialistic Empire - Subcomandante Marcos, future Intelligence Commissar of -SE-, created an official alliance ideology, named after the SupCom - Silentism. This ideology was kept by -SE- even after Silents departure from the alliance. The original declaration of Silentism as the official -SE- Ideology got Silent nominated for The Black Rose Award For Outstanding RP competition, held by the The Order of the Black Rose. However Silent never learned who won the competition. There were several attempts at infiltrating -SE- and plans to overthrow Silent and turn -SE- into a democratic leftist alliance, all of which were found out and immediately eradicated. The Socialistic Empire engaged in but one war, against a small anti-leftist alliance Raging Iron, however the conflict was not so much a war but a slaughter of the RI by the Socialistic Empire. RI Alliance refused to disband for some time and during all that time the Imperial People's Army of -SE- kept the pressure on them, which resulted in -SE- referring to the Raging Iron alliance as their Tech Farm. At one point Silent decided that the former members of the Socialist Workers Front, need to receive some sort of recognition for taking part in the Third Great War. A Veterans Medal was created and presented to all members of the Socialistic Empire who partook in GW III as SWF members. However this act found negative response from Nordreich and other alliances of The Initiative, who fought against SWF and other Aegis alliances. The matter resulted in NoR canceling a recently signed Treaty of Amity with the -SE- and with Silent replacing the Medal with a Veterans Ribbon. The whole matter is referred to as The Medal Incident. After some time of mild progress and eventually reaching over a hundred members and 500,000 Nation Strength, Silent became absent from CN and barely regulated -SE-. During his absence a new democratic leftist alliance was formed - The Communist Party of Cyber Nations. Demokratikos, at the time the Foreign Commissar of CPCN, approached Silent, and the -SE- Commissariat with a request for -SE- to announce a Protectorate over the CPCN. The protectorate was signed. However in time a coup took place in the CPCN and Demokratikos took control of the alliance forum and proceeded with a purge of any resisting members. In effect the majority of CPCN members left the forums to create their own and continue the alliance there, excluding Demokratikos from it. During the ordeal, Demokratikos approached -SE- explaining the situation as a Civil war and that he has the majority of members supporting him and asked that the Imperial People's Army of -SE- support him and fight the "rogue" members. Because of several mistakes within the Socialistic Empire government and miscommunication between officials, the situation was wrongly analyzed by the -SE- Commissariat and in Silents absence, they declared support of Demokratikoses side and the -SE- IPA got involved in the conflict. However news of these events reached Silent and he made a complete return to -SE- and immediately reviewed the situation himself and ordered the IPA to stand down, completely withdrawing all -SE- involvement in the matter. Demokratikos and his few supporters were hunted down from that point on by the CPCN, however -SE- involvement in the matter resulted in CPCN canceling the -SE- Protectorate. With Silents return to -SE-, on the 26th of November 2007, he declared a New Era period of the alliances existence and revised several -SE- documents, created new alliance positions, IPA Divisions Flags and Divisions Award system and produced more -SE- posters for both internal and external alliance usage. At this time Subcomandante Marcos also revised Silentism in order for it to meet the standards of the New Era period. The most important goal of the New Era period was the Socialistic Empires move to the Black Trading Sphere and the changing of -SE- economical structure. The move was long but carefully planned, with internal alliance trading set up. At this time Silent began seeking allies for -SE- in the Black Sphere and partook in negotiations of such Black Team projects as The Dark Vows and DAaRK. Around this time Silent was also at work on a political essay about the Democratic CN Leftism. And so, on the 22nd of November 2007, he posted his work named Failure of Democratic CN Leftism. The detailed research of the major democratic leftist alliances in CN history caused some arguments, but the essay was still approved as a valuable contribution to CN history, and moved to the Academic Sub-Forum of the CN Forums. Second absence from CN, departure from -SE- In time Silent again became completely absent from CN politics and did not effectively rule over the Socialistic Empire, causing several reforms to take place. After several months, however, Silent began planning a come back to active CN politics, but not as the Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Alliance. Silent left the -SE- and replaced his Nations Alliance Affiliation with NRE. Sometime after this event, Silent was attacked by several members of the Mushroom Kingdom - Jeeooh, LJ Scott, TiMBuS and SwiftCrack (presumably several members were former LSF members with a grudge against Silent, while others were invited along with promises of an easy tech-raid). The total losses of RSFSR (soldiers, spies, tanks, land, infrastructure, technology, stolen property) worth in cash, came up to $91,448,552.78036 roubles. The attacks resulted in Silent signing a Personal Nation Protectorate Pact with the Socialistic Empire, Finnish Cooperation Organization (which was soon terminated when FCO had to join the Continuum-NoV War) and The Crimson Brigade. After these events Silent was less active on the CN Forums at first, but in time began slowly appearing in various topics again and eventually established his second Freelance Business - "Silents Alliance Graphics". Very soon the business began to bring in profit, but unfortunately it was coming faster than aid-slots could open, leading to a build up of 26 mln that were yet to be payed to Silent. Business was temporarily put on hold, until all the previous payments would come in. To somehow better manage this, Silent wanted to expand his business and hire a personal staff of a Secretary and Banking Nations, that would store payments until Silents own nations aid slots would open. The name of this expanded freelance business would have been "Silents Alliance Graphics Corp." But this plan did not work out as nobody applied for positions of Banking Nations. After finally processing all previous payments, Silent decided to discontinue his business. However on July 18, 2008, the CN Admin declared a CN Graphics Contest, for the CN Homepage graphic. Silent participated in this contest, running against the finest graphic artists of the Cyberverse. On July 26, 2008, the contest was officially over and Silent was declared victor of the Contest. After this the CN Admin also handed Silent the task of creating the Cyber Nations Tournament Edition Frontpage Graphic. Later on Admin again sought Silents graphic work for the creation of a series of CN Goggle Adds, to help advertise the game and bring in new players. While the Frontpages Graphics were done for free, Admin proposed that the adds deserve either RL payment or in-game bonuses from which Silent chose the latter in the form of 400 infrastructure, 100 technology and 24 million added to RSFSR. Also Silent asked for his personal custom flag to be added to the game, which now exists in the nation options as "Custom 22". Mass Raids and the "Done by Silent" Drama Soon after completing his graphic works for the CN Admin, Silent was informed of a Poison Clan member asking the Crimson Brigade officials, if his nation is indeed under their protection. Silent at first disregarded this incident. Several days later a member nation of The Order of Righteous Nations launched a raid against RSFSR, which failed completely, as RSFSR did not loose any land, infra, tech or money, but instead gained a total 2 million in abandoned enemy equipment. Silent brought this to the attention of TORN officials but asked no reparations. The next day RSFSR was raided again, but this time by a member of FOK, who had far better results. Again Silent approached the alliance officials, bringing to them the list of damages done and demanded reparations. On the same day a M*A*S*H member also launched an attack on RSFSR and Silent became outraged. He took the matter to the CN Forums, deciding to make a Public Reminder that he is under the protection of 2 alliances, also posting the logs from the TORN and M*A*S*H members attacks. Also in the same topic, Silent mentioned a couple of Mushroom Kingdom members made fun of his CN and CN:TE frontpage graphics. Silent asked the TORN and FOK officials to look into the possible motives behind their nations attack on RSFSR, as Silent suspected that possibly some person, possibly an old rival, was directing attention of aligned nations looking for raids to RSFSR. This suspicion was based on the fact that a Poison Clan member was asking around about Silents protectorates some time prior to the first raid on RSFSR. The suspicion grew still when the M*A*S*H member told Silent that someone had indeed directed him to Silents nation. The public topic drew much negative attention and ridicule, eventually resulting in a "Done by Silent" mock-joke, which refers to Silents signature on the CN and CN:TE frontpage graphics. An IRC channel with the same name was opened and many people put the words in their sigs and avatars of the Mona Lisa painting with the words appeared on CN Forums, until Admin stated that they are considered to be trolling. Three more nations attacked RSFSR, one of them another FOK member who used the words as his reason for war. Soon as the wars expired, Silent switched to peace mode and presented another list of reparations to FOK. Silent requested his topic to be locked and new reparations were negotiated with FOK. Joining the New Pacific Order After entering Peace Mode, and the "Done by Silent" drama quieted down, Silent was approached by the Crimson Brigade Emperor - Mak Stormwielder, who said that CB will be canceling their protection over RSFSR, because of CPCN concern over the implications of CB engaging in military conflict to defend Silents nation, as CPCN had a protectorate over CB itself. Now with only the -SE- protectorate left, Silent considered joining an alliance, instead of continuing work on his alliance, only known as NRE. Silent decided to join the New Pacific Order. On August 7, 2008, Silent posted his Application to the NPO. On August 10, 2008, Silents application was approved and granted access to the NPO Academy as a Cadet. On August 13, 2008, Silent received the results of his Exam. Silent passed the it with a score of 98.73% and became an official Pacifican. On August 13, 2008, Silent applied and was approved into the NPO Media Corps Graphics Division. On August 17, 2008, Silent assigned Leader of the "Shock Troopers" Squad. On August 25, 2008, Silent was nominated by Litha in the September 8 Council Nominations, but did not get elected. Currently Silent continues to serve in the New Pacific Order. Silents Rivals During his time in CN, Silent was engaged in several personal conflicts: Soviet Sindorin - once an ICP member, who then jumped several alliances, changing not only ideology but faith directions. After Silent made several jokes about Sindorins alliance-jumping and calling him a political prostitute, Sindorin offered a reward to anyone who would attack Silents nation and keep it in anarchy for a specific period of time, offering a bonus for completely ruining it and dropping its NS to zero. Nobody took the offer and Sindorin was met with a heavy barrage of rants from every person to post in his topic. However prior to this Silent and Sindorin were good friends and Silent even wrote an article to support his Radio Free Pacifica - a news agency directed against the NPO. However the two finally settled their differences after S-R-I engaged NPO in the First Great War, finding a common enemy. But during Silents second absence from CN, Sindorin infiltrated the Socialistic Empire forums and compromised them. Currently: uncertain. Korey - during his time as an ICP member he asked for aid from an S-R-I founding member - Krasnyi Finni. However Silent demanded for this aid transfer to be canceled as it was discovered, that Korey was going to leave ICP with the aid to join NAAC during the Second Arctic War. Silent was afraid that NPO would consider this as an act of S-R-I aiding NAAC, which would result in a war against S-R-I. This and another personal reason lead Korey to dislike Silent, and he criticized him at every point, calling Silent and S-R-I - oppressors. However the two resolved their differences and Korey even joined the S-R-I where he was given the position of Commissar of Intelligence. Currently: are friends. fstick (Presidentnorris) - ICP member, one of the central figures of the S-R-I and ICP Cold War, tried to start a war against S-R-I and was the original creator of "Silent is a Stalinist Dictator" remark. However the two resolved their differences and it was fstick, who called Silent to join the SWF. Currently: haven't spoken in a long time. NKOS - LSF member, the most fierce (and probably the only one, since the following title was created especially to match his attitude) "anti-Silentists" in CN. Constantly called Silent a Red Fascist, Dictator and Oppressor, basing his view on Silents Nation Description/Information and on Silents support for Stalinism. Made many extremist remarks, including killing Silent, and hanging him with his own guts. Constantly criticized Silents Comintern, or rather Silents membership in it. The two haven't argued with each other ever since Silents absence from CN politics. Currently: not talking or even arguing with each other. General Paccepa - joined as member of the S-R-I, got into a debate with Silent about how the S-R-I runs, and invited his friend from GATO, to "help him talk" to Silent, however Silent viewed that as exposing the alliance internal affairs, and got a GATO MoFA to come to the discussion. General Paccepa was expelled from the S-R-I. Later he joined UGO and helped push forward the Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS. Didn't engage each other since. Currently: not talking or even arguing with each other. Kaiser Martens - NoR leader. Silent made two rants against Martens, blaming him for acting like a Nazi in his war statements. The first rant was after NoRs Maroon War declaration which included such lines as "crushing the red menace", "killing the bolshevik revolution" and "onwards to Moscow". Same line was used in the recent NoR against LSF war statement, which also resulted in Silent starting a rant against Kaiser. The two don't talk at all and only engaged each other twice, each time after a NoR proclamation of war. However with the creation of the Socialistic Empire, Silent and Martens established political ties and put aside any past quarrels. Currently: are friends. Silents Awards During his time as Chairman of the Socialistic Revolution Initiative, Silent was awarded by the alliance membership: The Lenin Award ''' for skills in organization and leadership, '''Workers Red Banner Award for extraordinary achievements within the alliance (Propaganda Work), and the Great War Veteran Medal. File:Len.png|''The Lenin Award'' File:Redmedal.png|''Workers Red Banner Award'' File:Gw.png|''Great War Veteran Medal'' During his time as Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Empire, Silent was awarded by the Commissariat: Hero of the Socialistic Empire Medal for great leadership and the Propaganda Award for creation of all -SE- symbolics, flags, avatars, sigs, userbars and the majority of -SE- posters. File:Medal_propaganda_s.png|''Propaganda Award'' File:Medal_hero_s.png|''Hero of the Socialistic Empire'' Silent was also nominated for the The Black Rose Award For Outstanding RP. File:Bropr.jpg|''Black Rose Award For Outstanding RP'' As a Knight of the Authoritarian Knights Order, Silent also bears the Authoritarian Knights Regalia - The Authoritarian Cross. File:Cross2.png|''Authoritarian Knights Cross'' Silents Graphics Silent is also well known for his artistic skills which he gained during his time in CN making various Flags, Coats of Arms, Signatures, Avatars, Userbars and most of all Propaganda Posters. Silent once challenged the entire original ICP to a Poster Making Contest where he promised to produce himself 2 posters per each one made by any ICP member. Silent accomplished that feat. After leaving -SE- Silent has been making graphics for money and prospered greatly from his business however had to slow it down as his aid slots were full while people still owed him millions. On July 18, 2008, the CN Admin declared a CN Graphics Contest, for the CN Homepage graphic. Silent participated in this contest, running against the finest graphic artists of the Cyberverse. On July 26, 2008, the contest was officially over and Silent was declared victor of the Contest. What do people think about Silent? This section is for people to write what they think about Silent. All comments must be signed by the person posting. "An intelligent, resourceful and charismatic leader, whose talents, in one way or another, have shaped the face of CN Leftism." -- Soviet Sindorin "The Party couldn't ask for a greater ally. Empire and Party, vanguards of CN Leftism!" --Demokratikos "He's cool. And I want to get with him." --Cuba "Hes an awesome guy, just take the time to look past his RL politics and talk to him... in my opinion hes one of very few larger than life figures in CN. As for his RL politics, how can I say a Russian is wrong about what was best for Russia? In that case, how can anyone else?" -- RMMP (Comrade Shane) "He's adorable" -- Lady Pain "Silent's a cool guy, great with propaganda and graphics. Hes in a way helped communist alliances become closer together in cybernations, with the Comintern leftist alliances have been closer than ever in cybernations I think, he deserves more credit than he usually gets." -- duffman04 "Silent is a great man, was an awesome leader, and he's a trustworthy guy and a good middle man" --Stalin Trotsky "I'd tap that.... <.< >.>" --FlipWich "A strong and fair leader. He has proved his dedication to the left time after time. I couldnt ask for a better commisar." - Soviet Stanimir "Almost Castro-like. Silent is a genuine leader, and all should join his new alliance: The Socialistic Empire" - Matteo Ferrofusil "Rocks My Socks!" - Cyrus Arun "A horrible leader just as bad as the Fascists he despises! - Ned the Great "Silent, you have very quickly managed to go from a "nobody" in my book to an "annoyance." " - bigwoody "take a chill pill brah, l2p" – Credonia "Silent, give it a rest." – Rach86 "I think its hilarious how you try and sound much more important than you are, Silent." - TwistedRebelDB47 "I've liked Silent since the day I met him long ago while trolling NPO on the Open World Forums. He is a true hero, a great patriot, and a rebel at heart. o/ Silent" ~ General Mazur, at 01:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) "Silent is crafty, malicious and despicable in every way imaginable and a practitioner of cruel backward methods. Yet, if this were not bad enough, he was also oddly blessed with intelligence and artistry. What a volatile combination this is! Without him, the world would surely be a far safer place." - capitalC "Derp Silentism Herp" - Baron Terror Category:Individuals Category:Politicians Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Leaders Category:Leftism Category:Former member of New Pacific Order